


Aftertastes

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternating Between Rough and Romance, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Roman Sionis, Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Facials, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Heroes Lose, Light Choking, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Neck Tie Play, Not Canon Compliant, Offscreen Deaths of Canon Characters Who Do Not Matter Here, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Tender Sex, Top Victor Zsasz, villains win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: After almost losing Victor Zsasz to the Crossbow Killer, Roman Sionis quickly comes to terms with all the feelings he had buried due to shame, but he cannot live without Victor anymore. But as soon as Roman and Victor share a moment, Zsasz pulls himself away wondering what Roman did wrong.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

_I once thought nothing tasted as sweet as victory until I tasted you.  
_ _Tasting you left me unprepared for the bitterness of losing you._

It had been a very good week for Roman Sionis. They found the kid, they got the diamond. Harley Quinn was dead and so was that traitor Black Canary, the only cop in Gotham PD dumb enough to go after him, and the crossbow killer (who was some chick) who was going after Zsasz.

Zsasz had noticed Canary had sent a text to someone and called Roman to see what he wanted to do. “Kill her,” he demanded. When he slipped back in the car, a swift slice is all Zsasz needed. When he got to the location, Harley was caught off guard fighting the cop who was dumb enough to show up _drunk_. Victor had quite the laugh at that. He neutralized Harley, took quick work of the cop, and then retrieved the diamond from that stupid kid’s stomach.

Roman was on the way with a bodyguard or two once he got the call from Zsasz. Who knows who all Canary contacted? He couldn’t leave his Victor outnumbered. When he arrived, the crossbow lady had a crossbow pointed right at Victor.

“Do you know who I am?” She asked. A protective rage overcame Roman. He gestured for Zsasz to roll. He took out his gun and shot that bitch in the center of her spine. She reflexively shot the crossbow, but thanks to Victor’s tuck and roll, it narrowly missed him.

“Victor!” Roman screamed, rushing over to him. His heart was racing a million miles an hour. He flipped Zsasz’s body over, worried he’d find his best friend lifeless.

“I’m okay, boss,” he grunted out. “It didn’t even hit me.”

“Thank fucking god,” he said as he pulled Zsasz in close and held him with all the strength in his body. His nerves had him trembling and his eyes watered, but not enough to fully cry. He had lost so many people in his life, so many had betrayed and left him. His friends, fake allies, Victor was all he had left.

Roman would never be allowed to admit it, but always had a deeper, more suggestive bong regarding Victor. He always denied what it was to himself, but seeing that crossbow pointed right at Victor’s throat, almost losing him, Roman couldn’t deny it any longer: he _loved_ Victor.

Roman was always afraid to be authentically himself. He always wondered if his family knew, if _that_ was the reason they kicked him out of the family. If his very essence _repulsed_ them. So he tried desperately to bury and deny those feelings.

He tried to act intimidating and masculine when he could, but it was so exhausting. He loved enthusing about his designer clothing and his suits, he loved doing the interior design for his penthouse and club. He loved dancing flamboyantly to pop and techno and all the _feel good_ music masculine men wouldn’t listen to. There was so little in Roman’s life to feel good about, and when he found himself enjoying those things that made him feel stereotypically gay, he felt shame and anger and buried it.

One of those things he enjoyed unapologetically was Victor Zsasz. He tried so hard to just call it a close friendship. He tried so arduously to justify that they were just so in sync that there was no need for faux distance or need to partake in those ridiculous masculine rituals of restrained communication. If Victor gave him a massage and Roman melted, it was just because Victor was a damned good masseuse. If Roman looked in Zsasz’s eyes too long and got lost in them it was just because direct eye contact was an important trait in business. If Roman thought about running his hands over Victor’s scarred flesh when he was shirtless or pants-less, adding new tallies to his body after a kill, it was just that Zsasz was a work of art and Roman loved art. Okay, so that one wasn’t the best heterosexual defense Roman came up with, but he made himself believe that he wasn’t gay, and especially not gay for Victor Zsasz.

But now that he almost lost him, he knew that he was. He inhaled, and Victor’s sweet cologne filled his lungs. He always loved how Zsasz smelled. He loved the scent lingering in his penthouse, he could pretend it was _their_ penthouse. That it wasn’t empty with just him when Zsasz went home at night.

He told himself mornings were boring, and they weren’t fun until Zsasz arrived, but if he could be honest to himself now, he hated waking up alone without Zsasz in his arms. Zsasz was in his arms now, and all Roman wanted to do was press his lips against his and say ‘ _I love you. Don’t you ever scare me like that again.’_

He forced himself to let go of Zsasz and stand up, fixing his suit jacket. His face was emotional, facing the realization of how gay and hopelessly in love he was. Luckily it was hidden behind his black onyx mask, a perfect metaphor of what he had hiding behind his whole life.

“Are you okay boss?” Zsasz asked.

“I’m fine,” he replied, playing down his emotion. “I am glad I got here just in time. I-” _Would have missed you. Would have been distraught about you. Would have shattered into a million pieces. Would burn this whole fucking city down because what is the point in Gotham City if it didn’t have Victor Zsasz in it?_ “-am glad these bitches have been dealt with. You get the diamond?”

Zsasz smiled faintly before fishing into his pocket and holding up the blood-covered diamond. His grin grew wider after that. Roman loved Victor’s smile. He had the most beautiful smile in the world. Roman wanted to make Victor smile all the time. He wanted to run up to Victor and hold his blonde hair in his hands and press their mouths together at how ecstatic he was. Years and years of planning, searching, and hunting this diamond down, and it was finally theirs.

“I think we should have a fucking celebration,” Roman suggested.

And that’s when they threw a massive party at the Black Mask. The diamond was in a secure safe, the bank account codes were accessed, and the banks were processing their transfers. Zsasz was getting a fourth of the fortune, Roman was getting a third to his personal account, and the remaining five-twelfths was going to the club’s account where all of the bribes, bailouts, and payroll came from.

They were drinking celebratory drinks in Roman’s reserved booth, raised a story above the dance floor with a perfect view of the stage, surrounded by glass walls for noise reduction if needed. They had both had a little much to drink, but they were gods among men now. There was a part in the song playing where “YEAH” was sung really loudly with a long stretch and Roman watched as Zsasz “Yeah’d” along with his eyes closed, tongue out, smile wide, and moving his body (to no rhythm whatsoever) to the music. He was undeniably beautiful and carefree. Roman just wanted to lean forward and swallow that tongue up with his own, or even wonder what that tongue would feel like on his body.

He don’t know what came over him, but he reached over to cup Zsasz’s face and stroke his cheek. Zsasz leaned into Roman’s palm and opened his eyes, smiling happily at him. It was almost too perfect. That look Zsasz was giving him, completely blissful, Roman could almost pretend it was him making Zsasz feel that way, but he knew that wasn’t the case.

Still, he let his drunken inhibitions come over him. He moved his hand down to Zsasz’s chest and rubbed it. Zsasz didn’t react other than him arching his eyebrows with intrigue. “You need to let loose!” He shouted over the volume as he unbuttoned two more of Zsasz’s buttons. The top one was already done, naturally, but now it went down to his pecs.

It was hard to see his beautiful scars due to the harsh red lighting of the club, but he could see Zsasz’s dark chest hair. It beckoned to Roman and called out to him. He slid his hand into the open window of his shirt and let his hand graze through the soft hair, gliding over multiple raised scars. Roman couldn’t read Zsasz’s smile. Was it entertainment? Was it hunger? Was it a car to do more. Roman was too drunk to read his eyes. He removed his hand and then used it to pick up the drink he had set in front of him.

He turned to look back at the club and drank the remaining half of his drink all in one go and tried to lose himself in the music, remove his attention from Zsasz, but he saw the man approach in his peripheral vision.

He turned to see that Zsasz had scooted closer to him, his peculiar gaze not having changed from a few moments ago when Roman’s hand was fondling him. Zsasz took the empty glass from Roman’s hand and set it on the table for him all without breaking eye contact. He then moved Roman’s right arm and placed it along the top of their booth’s back cushion so he could slide in even closer. Roman would put the blame on gravity being heavier because he was drunk, but as soon as Zsasz was in his arm span, he dropped it slowly and had it wrap around Zsasz’s shoulders.

“Your turn,” Zsasz said as he worked on unbuttoning Roman’s shirt as well. Roman was hard now, and Zsasz was so close to it. If he would just run his hand down Roman’s body, if he copped a feel of his crotch, he’d feel how hard Roman was for him.

But Zsasz was much more restrained than Roman was. After he unbuttoned Roman’s top buttons, he didn’t reach in and grope like he had done. He turned behind him to get his own drink and turn back to Roman. He took a sip of his drink and swallowed it. He continued to look right through Roman’s soul. Roman felt like Zsasz was trying to see if he acquired Superman’s laser vision and was trying to melt him into a puddle. Zsasz moved the glass to Roman’s lips and delicately lifted it up for him for him to have a sip as well. Roman was incredibly aroused at the intimacy. His lips were touching what Zsasz’s lips had touched. He had watched Zsasz rotate the glass in his hand so it was exactly the same.

Zsasz bit his lip suggestively as Roman drank and smiled widely as he took his glass back. He went to take another sip for himself, but he was too focused on eye fucking Roman (and drunk) that he caused himself to dribble a little of the alcohol down his cheek and chest. He quickly set his drink down and grabbed a napkin when Roman’s hand stopped the one holding the cloth. Zsasz looked at him curiously and Roman delicately removed the napkin from Zsasz and let it fall to the ground. Zsasz quickly glanced to see it fall but then turned his stare back to Roman, his eyes were full of intrigue now.

Roman took his thumb and glided the side of it over Victor’s beard, scooping up the alcohol that had spilled. Once it gently grazed the corner of Victor’s mouth, he dragged his fingertip just a centimeter or two along his plump, bottom lip, and put the thumb in his mouth, sucking the alcohol off as he stared right into Victor’s eyes.

The corner of Zsasz’s mouth curled into a faint, but wicked smile. He looked like the devil in the red light, the king of all sin and temptation with that evil smirk that made Roman want to do everything on Earth imaginable to that man.

“You missed some,” Zsasz said as he unbuttoned two more buttons of his shirt. Roman couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what Zsasz was encouraging from him. He wasn’t sure what this possibly meant. He had only just come to terms with his feelings for Zsasz, and now he was getting a crash course. Zsasz’s shirt was nearly completely off. It could have been if Zsasz wanted. Roman could see nearly his entire torso. Roman slid in closer, pushed Zsasz’s legs apart and kneeled down on the floor to occupy the space. He looked closely at Zsasz’s body. The carvings were more visible now, hidden beneath Zsasz’s sexy, masculine body hair.

Roman pressed his mouth against Zsasz’s torso and licked his way upwards, tasting all the alcohol that had been spilled down it. He made his way to Zsasz’s neck and he bit, sucked, and kissed it while using his free hand to play with Victor’s left tit. He moved his mouth over Zsasz’s Adam’s apple when he heard Victor moan with absolute pleasure.

Suddenly, Victor was man handling Roman. He had put his arms under Roman’s armpits and lifted the both of them upwards. He spun them around and made Roman land in the booth with a heavy thump. His cock was so hard and he was so horny. What was Zsasz about to do to him? Take his cock out and swallow it whole, sit on his lap and rut his ass against his tenting groin? Maybe stay standing, take himself out in front of Roman, grab him by the head and fuck his face? The possibilities were endless.

He had reopened his eyes, which had shut from the the weight of their intoxication to see Zsasz looking sad and vulnerable. Roman’s smiled quickly faded. “Zsasz?” He asked hollowly. Zsasz didn’t reply, he just turned around and made his way out of Roman’s private booth overlooking the club and down the stairs. “Zsasz!”

Roman tried to stand up, but the room rushed around him when he did and he stumbled. He landed on the booth and cursed under his breath. He worked to get back up and stumbled to the doorway of his private section until he was on the balcony looking out at the club. His vision was too blurry and the bodies on the floor moved too much, but he couldn’t see his blonde companion. He started to cry, his emotions fueled from the alcohol, and he made his way through the back of his booth to a an elevator that would take him to his penthouse.

The ride up was devoid and harrowing. The doors opened and he made his way to his bedroom. He lazily stripped the layers off himself. He touched the two buttons Zsasz had undone and he ached, wishing Zsasz were here to roam his hands over him, manhandle his clothing off him, and push him back into the bed and soothingly roam his hands over Roman until he was lulled asleep- but that would not be the case.

Roman crawled into the silk sheets alone again, the bed too big and empty to enjoy anymore. He wondered how the absolute best night of his life could so quickly U-turn and pivot into the most devastating until the sadness and the alcohol put him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I once tasted a treat so heavenly and divine,_  
your lips imprinted a memory onto mine,  
what I wouldn't give to taste them another time.

Roman woke up the next morning to the noises of Zsasz in his kitchen, making him his morning breakfast. His head was pounding and his body felt like he had been electrocuted. He looked over at the clock. It was eleven AM. Zsasz was supposed to wake him up at eight.

_Zsasz_.

The memories of last night came pouring in. The sensuality they had shared. The prolonged looks, the concrete connection. Zsasz getting close, cuddling up to him, undoing his buttons; the raw, hungry interest Zsasz displayed when Roman was caressing his chest or licking the alcohol from his mouth off his thumb. These could not have been all in Roman’s imagination, could they?

He still remembers the taste of Victor’s chest hair on his tongue, how the lacerations on his skin felt against his mouth and the side of his face with the scent of his perfume in his nose. What Roman wouldn’t give for a repeat.

Zsasz walked in, carrying a tray of food for Roman. But instead of greeting him with his usual charming smile, he was solemn. He looked down, not making eye contact with Roman at all. He set the tray over Roman’s lap as he tried to sit up.

“This green shit will make you feel better,” Zsasz said, pointing to the drink.

“What’s in it?” Roman asked.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t feel better,” Zsasz replied dismissively. He went to make his way out of the room when Roman said ‘Hey’ and forced him to turn around. The way he looked at Roman, so coldly and shrill, Roman didn’t even recognize Zsasz.

“Why are you distant this morning?” Roman asked defenselessly. He only made a move because Zsasz seemed like he wanted him, and now he was so worried he disgusted Zsasz.

“I’m-hungover,” Zsasz replied. Roman knew it was a lie, and that made his heart break more.

“About last night-”

“There’s no need to say anything,” Zsasz replied. “You were drunk, I was drunk. I’m sure you had molly or something. We were high off of succeeding. I know we don’t like each other like that, boss.”

_We don’t like each other like that, boss._ Meaning, Zsasz didn’t like him like that. “Of course,” Roman said, coerced into repressing his feelings and his truth after just coming to terms with it. “I got carried away and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

“You didn’t, I-” Zsasz stopped himself. If he wasn’t uncomfortable, why didn’t they continue? Roman was the most comfortable he had ever been in Victor’s presence. “It’s in the past,” Zsasz said with his usual smile. Roman missed it, but it felt in-genuine.

“Drink that and eat,” Zsasz ordered with a soft smile before heading out of the room. Roman’s heart ached. He had gotten a taste for Victor, metaphorically and physically speaking, and desperately wanted more. He was relieved that he wasn’t leaving him though, and he was still here to take care of him.

He ate his breakfast and drank his hangover cure smoothie Victor concocted. It definitely didn’t taste like he wanted to know the ingredients. He left the bed, completely naked. He wondered if Zsasz walked in, if the sight would make him lust for him as he did last night, but he doubted it. He went on to take his shower and get dressed in a simple polo under a suit jacket and slacks before heading to the dining room where Zsasz had his computer set up.

They were already so domestic. Why couldn’t Zsasz just live here with him? They could do breakfast together in the same bed, cuddle together, fuck together. He spent all his time here anyways.

He made his way to Zsasz and stood behind him, placing his arms on Zsasz’s shoulders. Victor gave Roman massages all the time, why was this different? “Did I give you enough of the Bertinelli money?”

Victor tensed instead of loosening up or merging into Roman’s touch. “It’s-more than generous, boss,” he said as he scooted forward out of Roman’s touch. “What are you doing?”

“Oh,” Roman said, dejected. He couldn’t even touch Victor a little? He needed to feel him. “I just thought you’d like one if you’re hungover like me. Forget I did it.”

He sat down at his main chair in the center of the table and looked solemnly at his tablet. He scrolled through his emails and news reports in silence as Victor ate his own breakfast. “Thank you for taking care of me,” Victor said softly. Roman looked over and saw the tender expression on his friend’s face. There was softness and sensitivity in his voice and his expression. “I don’t know if I thanked you for saving my life.”

One of Roman’s favorite traits about Zsasz was his unnerving ability to never be rocked or moved. Whether in a fight, being interrogated, or being tortured, Zsasz never wavered. He never showed any weaknesses. But he was now with Roman.

“Were you scared?” Roman asked.

Victor nodded. “Not for me.”

Zsasz believed life was meaningless, and everyone was a blank drone. Roman had shown him a few things, but Zsasz had little ambition of his own. That’s why he was a perfect sidekick at the beginning, serving someone else to pass the time between his own kills was a hobby, but Roman was sure it blossomed into more. They were best friends. Roman wished it was more now, but Victor did start to care about things, about himself, possibly about Roman. “What for?”

Victor looked torn, almost like telling the truth was too painful. “I didn’t want you to be alone. I didn’t want to not be there for you. I didn’t want you to find me dead on the ground and possibly blaming yourself for something stupid like not being there or something.”

Roman nodded. “It was my fault, we should’ve gone together.”

Zsasz shook his head. “We would have been in the front seats. I wouldn’t have seen Dinah’s text. We’d never know of Canary’s betrayal. It could’ve gone south. You came at the perfect time.”

“I’m not going to leave you alone like that again, Victor,” Roman promised.

Zsasz’s breath hitched and he looked very affected by Roman’s words. “Well, I do need to run some errands today for us. Threaten some businessmen, get us some money owed to us. You just work on planning our next arms deal or score, ok?”

“Yeah,” Roman said, earning a smile from Victor. “Take some guys with you, don’t go alone.”

“Of course, boss,” Zsasz said as he put on his coat and headed to the front door. He turned back at Roman and smiled one last time before leaving. Roman couldn’t help but feel he had fucked up again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Gluttony is plentiful and that's no longer the case_   
_now that miserable Famine has laid to waste_   
_leaving rotten bitter rancid aftertastes_   
_in every cherished spot our love took place._

Roman spent the entire day worried about Zsasz again. Having witnessed him almost die, he was on edge. Word would be out soon that they succeeded in getting the Bertinelli money, and that’d put a target on their backs. He made sure all of his closest employees got generous bonuses, so hopefully they wouldn’t be greedy and ungrateful.

He was at The Black Mask, having a drink, watching the band have dress rehearsal before opening, when Victor showed back up. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. Was he going to be stressed beyond consolation every time Victor left now?

“Hey, boss,” Victor greeted.

“How’d everything go? Anything exciting?” Roman asked.

“We collected rent from our clients in Fairway, and I had to take off two fingers from a guy. I only needed one to set an example, but now he’ll have a harder time finger-blasting his wife. He either had to go lefty or use his pinky,” Zsasz stated.

Roman laughed heartily at Zsasz’s charismatic authenticity, and Zsasz then gave Roman one of those beaming white grins, the ones his face slowly grew into that made him look so adorable and precious. They made him look so much younger and softer, and it was a look he only let Roman see.

Roman couldn’t help himself any longer. There had to be a reason Zsasz smiled at him that way. “I’m glad you made it back,” Roman said, taking his hand to cup Zsasz’s face and his dark stubble before leaning in.

Their lips met, and Victor kissed back just for one second before he pulled himself back, looking distraught.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Victor asked, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Victor, what are you talking about?” Roman asked. “Why are you running away from this?”

“I’m not here to be your experiment. I am not going to let you lead me on, get my hopes up just to break my heart,” Zsasz cried.

“Victor,” Roman said softly, reaching out to hold his hand. Victor twitched back and avoided the contact. “I am not leading you on.”

“Bullshit,” Zsasz argued. “I’ve been in love with you for years! You’ve never once experienced any interest in me. And then all of a sudden, you are touching me, kissing me without any indication of loving me.” Roman just watched, speechless as Zsasz cried out all of his suppressed emotions he had been hiding from Roman for so long. “And it felt so good, and I had wanted it for so long. But it wasn’t real, you were just being cruel.”

“Zsasz, no, no! It was real! It was all real!” He exclaimed, breaching the distance between them and wrapping one arm around Zsasz’s waist and the other cupping his face. “I was afraid to be gay before, and that’s my fault. So much of it was because what would my father think? What would our enemies think? What did I think of myself? So I buried it all. When I watched you almost die, when I almost lost you, that’s when I knew I needed to be honest with myself. I’ve always loved you Zsasz. I can’t risk another moment without you knowing how I feel.”

“Stop,” Zsasz said softly. “You…you don’t mean this. It’s too good to be true.” He chuckled through his tears and lifted his head up to look into Roman’s eyes vulnerably.

“It’s all true, Victor. I love you, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I don’t want to live without you anymore,” Roman said. He leaned forward and kissed Zsasz’s mouth tenderly. Victor joined in the kiss and moved his lips in sync with Roman’s. Victor felt so good in his arms and so _right_ and this was significantly more magical than their erotic glances in the club.

Roman removed his mouth to look at Zsasz and he just took in the beautiful view of the man in front of him. “Will you be my boyfriend, Victor Zsasz?”

Victor chuckled at the formality. “Is that how you want to ask, boss?”

Roman grinned and nodded. “That’s exactly how I want to ask. I want to be yours, I want you to be mine. I want to go steady, the whole shebang, the whole nine yards. What do you say?”

Zsasz smiled tenderly at his boss and brought a hand up to his boss’s cheek to stroke it. “I’ll say yes if you kiss me again.”

Roman leaned forward again and pressed their mouths together once more, Zsasz reciprocated eagerly and nodded his head gently, bringing Roman’s with it. “Yes,” he moaned out in between kisses.

Roman pulled apart again and looked at Zsasz up and down with ravenous eyes. “Let’s go upstairs. I want you to fuck me, Victor.”

Zsasz let out that devilish grin that made Roman horny beyond control, “Anything for you, Roman.”

Roman took his hand and they made their way up to the penthouse. They made sure to take time to kiss and grope one another in the elevator before it opened. They sidestepped into the loft once the doors opened, not wanting to separate from each other for a moment.

Roman’s hands went to work unfastening the buttons on Zsasz’s shirt and Zsasz in turn reach down to unbutton his own pants while he kicked his shoes off. He shimmied as Roman escorted the fabric off of his arms and he stepped out of his pants to expose himself to Roman. His underwear of choice were very small gray briefs that left little outline to the imagination. They covered none of his thighs of calves whatsoever.

Roman got on his knees for Victor and licked at the erection that was stretching the gray cotton fabric. He let his face rub on it as he moved his mouth down the side of the stretch. Zsasz was so beautiful like this; him looking down appreciatively, his hard cock in his face, a splendid view of so many ornate marks on his body with his sexy furry body.

“I think we’ve both waited too long,” Victor said as he hooked his thumbs in his waistband and moved it over his cock to properly release it. It bounced in front of Roman’s face and it drove Roman wild. He hadn’t done this before, but he was extremely eager to find out.

He opened his mouth and carefully moved it over Zsasz’s erection. Once it was in enough, he closed his lips and began to suck, concaving his cheeks around Zsasz. His mouth was full of cock now, and it was exciting. He pulled his head back, feeling the hardness slide out of his mouth and he pushed back in. He looked up at Zsasz who was smiling proudly.

“Yeah, just keep doing that, boss,” Zsasz encouraged. Roman began to pick up a pace and Victor began to moan. He knew he should switch it up so he removed his mouth and licked the entire underside, which he seemed to like. He pulled back on Zsasz’s cock to expose the head from his foreskin, and he began to lick circles around that, which made Zsasz shiver and curse.

Roman was motivated even further. He wanted to taste all Zsasz had to offer. He dipped his head below Zsasz and ran his tongue across his balls and gently sucked on them one at a time as he stroked Zsasz.

“Get to your bed,” Zsasz ordered. Roman removed himself and stood up. He was liking the demanding tone. He made the way to the bedroom as requested. “Lay down on your back.” Roman made his way to the bed and laid down. Zsasz quickly appeared above him and he felt the hands undoing _his_ clothing this time. His shirt was undone and sprawled open, and Zsasz let him keep the tie on because _‘he was going to have fun with it.’_ Victor made quick time removing the belt and dress slacks from his lower half.

“I hope you can multi-task, boss,” Zsasz said seductively as he got onto the bed behind Roman. He crawled along Roman’s side until his head was hovering over Roman’s cock and then he lifted his leg up and over Roman’s head so that his own dick was over Roman’s mouth. Roman chuckled with giddy, horny laughter.

“Oh, Mr. Zsasz, you sure know how to spoil me,” he said. Zsasz lowered himself to engulf Roman and so Roman could reach Victor and fill his mouth too.

As soon as Victor began sucking, it was so hard for Roman to focus on what he had to do. Every nerve in his cock was vibrating and energized. “Oh, fuck, Zsasz,” he said as he quickly had to remove himself from Victor. He felt Zsasz chuckle in confident amusement on his cock and all he could do was whine and whimper. It wasn’t helping that right above him he had a fantastic view of Zsasz’s beautiful ass. It was all so incredibly stimulating.

Zsasz removed his mouth from Roman with a seductive pop and he began to lazily stroke Roman. “Come on, Roman, baby, you’re not going to make your favorite henchman do all the work are you?”

“N-no, I’m just trying so hard not to cum,” Roman said. “Is there anything you don’t do well?”

“No,” he said with an egotistical smirk. He wagged his lower half, his cock swaying over Roman’s eyes enticingly. Roman lifted his head up to begin to blow Victor again.

“Mmmmh, that’s it, there you go,” Zsasz said as he continued to slowly stroke Roman as Roman sucked his cock. Zsasz threw him head back and relished in the blissful sensation of his oral. “I’m gunna put my mouth back on you, ok? Get ready.”

Victor lowered his head back to Roman and began to resume his own worship of his lover. He felt Roman moan with his mouth full and the vibrations made his cock twitch in Roman’s mouth. Zsasz removed his mouth to grin wide, positively elated with power at how he was making Roman feel. He flicked his tongue across Roman’s tip as he waited to stop smiling. He suck Roman some more when he got a truly mischievous thought. He removed his mouth one more time to stick his finger in his mouth and get it nice and wet. He resumes sucking off Roman for a repeat time, but then took his wet finger and slid it down Roman’s crevice and rub it against his hole.

Roman’s mouth let go of Victor, precum and saliva had coated all over his mouth and he licked it up as he moaned from Zsasz poking and pulling on his hole. It felt good, and it was definitely alluring.

He wanted to get _fucked_. The best way to be gay for the first time had was surely to be the receiver, right? The thought sounded so fascinating. Victor Zsasz inside of him? Giving himself to all of Victor, showing him how much he was appreciated for all of his hard work? It was the right thing to do.

He noticed Victor had scooted himself down Roman more, bringing his ass more into view. He wondered what Victor was doing until he felt a wet tongue graze against his hole. Roman let out a small yelp and the sensation continued. Victor Zsasz was eating him out.

Roman was so turned on by this. Zsasz really would go to great lengths to do anything for Roman. He felt Zsasz’s fingers on the outside rim of his pucker, stretching it slightly open to allow his tongue to delve inside him deeper. Roman whimpered and his cock jumped at the sensation.

Zsasz continued to lap at Roman’s sensitive entrance, sending stimulants throughout his entire body. “Zsasz, you make my ass feel so good. Please fuck me.”

Zsasz stopped right at the confession and turned around on the bed and brought him face to face with Roman. Zsasz ran his hand along Roman’s cheek and rubbed his thumb across Roman’s lubricated lips.

“What was that, boss?” I didn’t catch that,” he said naively.

“I want you to fuck me,” Roman repeated.

“You want me to fuck you?” Zsasz asked coyly. “Should I fuck your hand? Should I fuck that mouth?”

“I want you to fuck my ass,” he clarified with an annoyed tone. Zsasz had chosen a bad time to toy with Roman. He was so horny, he didn’t want to be delayed.

“Ok, should I do it with a vibrator, a dildo, a-”

“Victor Zsasz, I want you to fuck me in my ass with your cock _right now_ ,” Roman demanded. This appeared to be the right answer because Zsasz was beaming like Lucifer again with those corrupted eyes.

“That’s what a man likes to hear,” he purred. “Your wish is my command.”

Zsasz stood up and walked over to Roman’s end table and took out a bottle of lube. He opened the bottle and poured some on his dick and lubricated it generously. He added extra to his fingers and slid one into Roman.

Roman moaned as he adjusted to the feeling of one finger. He eye’s Zsasz’s gorgeous, impressive cock. That was going to be felt way more than a finger. Zsasz slipped in a second and Roman fought back a whine as he felt his ass stretch.

It wasn’t going to be painless, but he was never more sure of anything before. “I’m ready for you, Zsasz.”

“I can tell you are, my love,” he replied. He leaned over so that he could kiss Roman. He felt the bed shift as Zsasz climbed on it and he felt hands reach under his thighs and raise his ass slightly.

“Will you please go gentle on me?” Roman asked. “This is my first time, you know.”

“Of course, baby,” Victor promised. He kissed Roman again, very chaste, but he left their lips linger before he sat up and aligned himself with Roman’s hole. He put the tip of his cock in and listened to Roman’s moans. He slid himself in more and more at a very slow place as Roman accommodated the every growing additions.

“Fuuuck,” he exclaimed when Zsasz was only halfway in. “Keep going.” Zsasz was a little above average, but Roman was making him feel like a giant. At some point in the future, their sex would be rough, hard, and wild. Roman’s ass would be molded and conformed to Zsasz’s cock and he’d be able to give it to Roman as fast as they wanted. But slowly stretching Roman out and watching the bottom faces he was making? That was hot as hell too.

His pelvis finally reached Roman’s ass and he stood still, running his hand over Roman’s cock and lower torso to soothe him as he got used to the feeling. “How are you?”

“It hurts less than getting shot at least,” Roman said humorously. “God, you’re so fucking _huge_. Does my ass feel good for you?”

Zsasz rocked his hips slowly and experimentally. Roman hummed with his mouth closed in response. “You feel fucking fantastic.”

“Just making you feel fantastic makes me feel fantastic,” Roman replied. “Now, keep moving.”

Zsasz began to slide in and out of Roman more fluidly and Roman made happy, enjoyful noises as he stroked himself slowly and took Zsasz’s thrusts against his ass.

“Oh god, why did I let myself miss out on this?” Roman moaned. “Zsasz, you should have fucked me a lot sooner.”

Zsasz let out an entertained noise of amusement. “Maybe if you were less of a closet case I’d have picked up on the signs.” He continued to thrust his way inside of his boss enthusiastically. He loved watching the faces that were displayed on Roman’s face. The man was losing control, and his face showed. They alternated between combinations of blissful smiling, wide-mouth moaning, and grimacing from the stretching and pounded happening inside his tight body. Knowing Roman was utterly lost in the sensation of his cock striking him fueled Zsasz.

He reached down and cupped Roman’s face and pointed it to his. This grabbed Roman’s attention and forced him to in-roll the eyes from the back of his eyes and keep them open and focused on Victor. Zsasz slipped his thumb into Roman’s mouth and he gently sucked on it. “Believe me, boss. If I had any idea of how much of a cock-hungry bottom slut you were, or knew how desperately you wanted my dick inside your tight little boy pussy, I would have stretched you and cored you out so much sooner.”

Roman had a deep, low laugh and a malicious smile grew on his face. “Zsasz, where did that filthy mouth come from? If I knew those lips were so dirty I would have shoved my cock right between them. I bet your face looks so cute covered in cum.”

“It does,” Zsasz purred, smiling daringly at Roman.

“You fucking me is just a thank you,” Roman replied. “I’m still your boss and I have plenty of plans for your furry little cunt in the future.”

Zsasz gave Roman his favorite hungry demonic grin. “Can’t wait, boss. But you’re my bitch today.” He slid out of Roman completely, causing Roman to curse at the rapid removal. “Get on your knees and arch that pretty butt for me.”

Roman smirked as he complied for his subordinate. He rolled himself over, spread his legs, and arched his back for Zsasz’s viewing pleasure.

Victor lifted one of Roman’s arms at a time to remove the rest of his shirt, which had been left on partially. “It’s time for the tie,” Zsasz said. He loosened it from Roman’s neck slightly and turned it around his body so the tie was now draped on Roman’s back.

He aligned himself up with Roman’s hole and rotated his hand a little so the slack of the tie tightened and Zsasz’s grip on the tie pulled on Roman’s neck slightly. “Giddy up, cowboy,” Zsasz said with a slap on Roman’s ass with his freehand.

Victor pulled on Roman’s neck and Roman took the hint, he pushed himself backwards and slid down Victor’s cock. “That’s it, Roman. It’s nice to see the boss do some work once in a while.”

“And here I thought I did a lot for my employees,” Roman teased as he continued to push himself frontwards and backwards.

“Oh you’re going to do a lot more of this for me more often, boss,” Zsasz said seductively.

“Should I do this for _all_ my employees?” Roman teased. Roman learned that was the wrong question. Zsasz pulled on the tie more and more until Roman was sitting upright with Victor’s cock still inside of him.

“ _No_ ,” Victor growled. “You tell everyone that this is Victor Zsasz’s hole. And If I find out anyone has touched it, licked it, or so much as seen it or _thought_ of it, I will turn them into a fucking rug and I will use that rug to wipe my fucking feet on them daily.”

“You got it, Zsasz,” Roman stated.

“Whose fucking hole is this?” Zsasz asked.

“This hole belongs to Victor fucking Zsasz,” he replied, extremely turned on by Zsasz’s possessiveness.

“Good,” Zsasz replied. He licked the side of Roman’s neck and went up to his ear. He licked the lobe, and then around the curve, and then he bit it with moderate pressure. “I think you need to be punished for even suggesting you give my hole away to others. That’s what you would do, wouldn’t you? Set an example? Punish someone who threatened to wrong you?”

“Yes, Zsasz, I would give them no mercy,” Roman said eagerly.

“If I told you I wanted to throw my ass at random people on the street and let them have their way with me, how would you feel?” Zsasz asked, his question was tantalizing like honey. Victor continues to lick and suck on Roman’s neck. Roman was excited to see where this would lead.

“I would be enraged, furious, wild,” Roman panted. Zsasz was roaming his hands over Roman’s torso while he mouthed Roman’s all sides of Roman’s throat.

“Then that’s the type of fuck you’re about to get,” Zsasz threatened. He grabbed Roman’s hips that were pressed against him and Zsasz started to thrust fast. There was little time for Roman to prepare. The distance was so short between them and Zsasz was going so fast; Roman’s prostate felt like it was getting attacked with a jackhammer.

Roman screamed loudly from the sensation, and his dick was so hard. It was tingling, getting ready to erupt, and Roman wasn’t even touching himself.

“I’m going to ruin your hole, Roman,” Victor grunted. “You’re not going to be able to give this loose thing to anyone. Nobody’s going to want your used goods but me!”

Victor powered into him for a few more seconds before he laid himself down and stopped, out of breath. “Ride me, boss,” he demanded. “You don’t drive yourself, but you’re gunna ride me.”

Roman took a moment to catch his breath too, his legs felt like gelatin and he wasn’t sure how he was gunna do that. He spun himself around to face Victor, who looked dazed and blissful. Roman sat on his knees and gently bounced himself on Victor’s erection.

Zsasz just bit his lip and smiled blissfully as he rested, having Roman do the work again. He felt high, everything was euphoric and more amazing then he could have hoped. Roman was stroking himself, and he was finally about to boil over.

“I’m coming!” Roman replied.

“I hope you’re a shooter, boss,” Victor said gleefully, opening his mouth wide with a happy smile. A few more grunts and Roman removed himself to scoot closer to Zsasz’s face, and Roman was shooting his load. It had sprayed mostly on his lower lip and down his chin and neck, but some of it got in his mouth to taste.

He licked his lips _obscenely_ which was sure a sight to see. If Roman could have ejaculated a second time, it would have been at the sight of that. “You _do_ look pretty covered in cum. I’m just glad it’s _mine_ and nobody else’s.”

“Only you, boss,” Zsasz said cheerfully. “Come kiss me.”

Roman was hesitant, but how could he deny Victor? He leaned forward and kissed Victor tenderly; he tasted himself of some of the leftover from his lower face rubbed on him too. Victor slowly began to turn them so Roman was on his back again and Victor re-entered himself as they were mid-kiss. Roman moaned in Zsasz’s mouth and he wrapped his arms around the man.

Zsasz got as close as possible, keeping the distance between their torsos practically non-existent. He removed his mouth from Roman’s and looked right into his eyes as he rocked slowly. “I want to come making love to you. We’re going to fuck hard and wild often, but I also want it to be sweet and tender other times. You are my world, Roman. If we tease each other, roast each other, dirty talk one another, I want the underlying understanding to be that I love you wholeheartedly. I live for you, I’d die for you.”

“I love you too, Victor,” Roman said as the man slid in and out of him lazily. “I know you’ll take good care of me, and I’ll take good care of you. I like that we can burn hot in passion on a job and then be calm and cool in each other’s arms.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Zsasz replied. He kissed Roman again and picked up the pace just a little to get enough friction to finish. He moaned and panted in Roman’s mouth until he felt the liquid rush out of him and into Roman. He shook and thrusted as his cock fully depleted itself before he slowly removed himself. He looked down at Roman’s ass and tickled his hole with his finger.

“That cherry is long gone now,” Zsasz joked. “How was your first time?”

“I could have gone without that rough pounding,” he replied. “But that possessiveness in you was so fucking _sexy_.”

“I’m surprised you never noticed it before. I’ve seen people try to flirt with you. I always fucking hated them,” he replied.

“Well, calm down, tiger. Daddy’s not going anywhere,” Roman said as he wrapped an arm above and under Victor so they could hold each other simultaneously and look at each other. “I wish I had the courage to come out sooner.”

“We have our whole lives ahead of us,” Zsasz replied. “We won, we’re rich, and we’re unstoppable. Let’s enjoy our victories.”

“You’re my greatest victory, Mr. Zsasz,” Roman said flirtatiously.

Victor just smiled at the compliment and leaned forward to kiss Roman. “Me too, Mr. Black Mask” he said between kisses. And they continued divulging themselves in the other, enjoying the spoils of the hard war that had been fought, enjoying the taste of their victories and the aftertaste of their union together.

_Sweetness and empathy were poured in with care,  
Love and passion were whisked in with flair,  
Commitment was folded with layers repeating,  
The flavors, compatible, were finally meeting.  
Despite their origins and circumstance,  
Every gourmet ingredient baked into romance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add some more colorful dirty talk to spice things up to keep all of my sex scenes with my other fics not too similar. It's so hard to write people having sex so differently every time. And it's so hard to keep wild crazy supervillains non-wild and vulgar in the bedroom at all.
> 
> Hope you liked the poetry too to spice things up a bit!


End file.
